Dragon Ball What If...
Dragon Ball What If... (DBWI) is created by me: ExtremeSSJ4. Dragon Ball What If... is about a event that would be change and would probably have a very different result (Example: What if Goku never hit his head or What if Bardock kill Frieza before Planet Vegeta was destroyed). There is 4 seasons so far. Each season has 10 episodes and 1 theme song. If you want to see more about Dragon Ball What if click here You can go to the Dragon Ball What If Team Chat, see it here Theme Song 1st Season- 'Fallen by 30 Seconds to Mars '''2nd Season- 'The Catalyst by Linkin Park '''3rd Season-'' '' 4th Season- ' Season List of Episodes 'Season 1 1. '[[The Uncle Raditz (Dragon Ball What if...)|'The Uncle Raditz]] (What If Raditz had taken Gohan to train up instead of using him to force Goku to his side?) ''2. ''Otherworld ''(What If Krillin saved Gohan from Nappa?) '''3. Buu's Destruction' (What If Kid Buu killed Goku and Vegeta?) 4. Not Your Slaves (What If Bardock and King Vegeta were able to kill Frieza and save Planet Vegeta?) 5. The Price Of Immortality (What If Frieza had managed to kill SSJ Goku On Namek?) 6. The Cell Games Fusion (What If The Supreme Kai had appeared to teach the Z-Warriors the Fusion Dance in the days prior to the Cell Games instead of the 25th Budokai Tournament?) 7. Majin Piccolo '''(What If Dabura had turned Vegeta into stone instead of Piccolo?) '''8. Warrior of Namek (What If Goku had crashed landed on Namek instead of Earth?) 9. Change In Fate (What If the Goku had married Bulma instead of Chi Chi?) 10. Warriors Unprepared ('What If Raditz hadn't boasted to Piccolo that Nappa and Vegeta were coming to Earth?) 'Season 2 1. Too Much For A Kid! (What If Gohan lost the Kamehameha battle against Cell?) 2. Never Hit My Head '(What If Goku didn't get hit on the head when he was a baby and didn't forget his mission?) '''3. Most Powerful Baby '(What If Baby possesed Goku instead of staying in Vegeta's body?) '4. Saiyans Collide '(What If Vegeta won his battle against Goku?) '5. Super Saiyan Prince '(What If Vegeta HAD turned into a Super Saiyan on Namek during his fight with Frezia?) '''6. Breaking Bad (What If Raditz was a good guy?) 7. Demonic Triumph (What If King Piccolo had beaten Kid Goku?) 8. The Saiya-jin In Blue '(What If Bulma had been a Saiyan and survived Planet Vegeta's destruction with Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz?) '''9. Anger Premature '(What If Gohan had turned into a Super Sayian in the fight with Garlic Jr instead of during his training against Cell?) '10. Bitterly Bothered Brother '(What If Cooler killed Frieza before he came to Earth?) '''Season 3 1. Royal Trio '(What If Tarble had a twin?) '''2. Prince Hero '(What If Vegeta didn't let Semi Perfect Cell absorb Android 18?) '3. ...Z? '(What If the Dragonballs never existed?) '4. The Odd Hero Over Earth '(What If Vegeta was sent to Earth instead of Goku?) '''5. Ultimate Perfection (What If Cell absorbed Super Android 13 and Super 17) 6. Android Queen '(What If 18 transformed instead of 17?) '''7. Fusion Unbroken '(What If Vegito's fusion had never worn off?) '8. A Mother's Love '(What If Goku's Mother came to Earth during the Pilaf Saga and killed all of Goku's child hood enemy's?) '9. A Powerful Kid '(What If Kid Goku had turned into a Super Saiyan while fighting King Piccolo?) '10. Goku and Goru '(What if Goku and Raditz were twins and were sent to Earth together and both hit their heads?) '''Season 4 1. Villians Escape From HeIl (What If ALL of the Villains the Z-Warriors had ever faced escaped from Hell to Earth and battled them?) 2. Kakarot Who? '(What if Broly never held a grudge against anyone and was sent to Earth?) '''3. A Force For Justice! '(What If Goku had convinced Vegeta to spare Burter and Recoome and the Ginyu Force had eventually joined the Z-Warriors against Frezia as a result?) '4. Super Good '(What If Fat Buu had managed to beat Evil Buu and absorbed him instead, thus creating a Super Buu with a more heroic personality?) '5. Andro Corporation vs Red Ribbon! '(What if Dr Gero had been a good scientist and Bulma's father was a villain who worked for the Red Ribbon Army?) '6. Father & Sons '(What If Bardock had managed to find Raditz, recover Goku and escape Planet Vegeta before Frezia destroyed it? '''7. [[Human Forces (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Human Forces']] (What If Chiaotzu went Super Saiyan 5, Tien turned into a Majin, Krillin and Yamcha fused, and then Zarbon came to Earth?) 8. Loyalty Unwavered '(What If Majin Vegeta had remained utterly loyal to Babidi rather than disobey him?) '''9. Another Android Survives '(What If Cell had spit out 17 instead of 18 when Gohan punched him?) '10. Tri-Kamehameha! '(What If Tien hadn't fainted during the fight against Super Buu and Goku had managed to use the Potara Fusion with him?) Season 5 Movies/TV Specials '''What If Fights (TV Special): This special is mainly about What If fights that probably aren't possible like a fight thats in the special which will be Gogeta vs Vegito. Video Games Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 (Special Version) Trivia *The Uncle Raditz is made by ExtremeSSJ4 *Never Hit My Head is made by ExtremeSSJ3 *Otherworld is made by Afc *Change In Fate is made by AkurnaSkulblaka *The Price Of Immortality by DBZGamingAddict *Demonic Triumph by NomadMusik *Warrior of Namek by JMan2.0 (Not Confirmed yet) *The Saiya-jin In Blue is made by AkurnaSkulblaka *Human Forces is made by Destructivedisk *Kid Gohan's Revenge is made by Banjotron2000 *Villans Escape From Hell is made by Banjotron2000 *Majin Piccolo is made by KorintheKat *Bitterly Bothered Brother is made by Brady Patrick *Too Much For A Kid! is made by ExtremeSSJ4 *The Cell Games Fusion is made by DBZGamingAddict *The Odd Hero Over Earth is made by Tailsman67 *Kakarot Who is made by DatKiddown the street *A Powerful Kid is made by Supereman *A Mother's Love is made by KidVegeta *Goku and Goru is made by SSJ4dude *Change In Fate is so far the only episode that includes a fan-fic character *Otherworld is so far the only episode that has two authors Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If Team